totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Return to Total Drama Island
Last summer 14 teens competed for $1,000,000 on Total Drama Action. This summer...22 new teens will return to Camp Wawanakwa to compete...for the grand prize.....of......Five....MILLION...DOLLARS! Characters Quinn "The Brainiac" Charlie "The Womanizer" Wendy "The Normal Girl" Hannah "The Quiet Girl" Morgan "The Arrogant Punk" Edward "The Jerk" Rachael "The Antagonist" Victoria "The Clueless Girl" Gerald "The Nervous Guy" Parker "The Complainer" Steven "The Normal Guy" Francine "The Drama Causer" Tristan 'The Sarcastic Jock" Jessica "The OCD Chick" Nicole "The Overly Nice Girl" Reese "The Weightlifter" Zuma "The Alternative Chick" Andrew "The Southern Gentleman" Laura "The Tough Chick" Shannon "The Neat Freak" Kevin "The Unlucky Guy" David "The Lazy Guy" Chapter One "Welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris McLean stands poised on the Dock of Shame as the camera helicopters around the decrepid campgrounds. The camera finally comes to rest on Chris's face. "Yo! Welcome back to Total...Drama...Island! Last season we saw 14 teens compete in embarassing, painful, and probably illegal challenges all for the chance at the big Mil," Chris chuckled. "But this season we're back at the beautiful Camp Wawanakwa!" The camera pans across the cabins, showing chipped paint, copious amounts of flies, and overgrown grass. It pans back to Chris. "Hehuh...yeah. Anyway, lets meet our campers!" A rather luxurious looking boat speeds up to the Dock of Shame, and the first camper steps off. She is an intelligent looking girl with prim and proper hair, round glasses and a half-smile. "Quinn, welcome bra," Chris greets her. "Thank you, Chris," she replies in a somewhat monotone voice. The girl walks to the end of the dock and the boat arrives again. This time a sharply dressed boy with shiny hair and an air of self-confidence steps off. "Hey! Hey! What's up McLean man?" the boy shouts out. "Sup Charlie? Glad to have you here, my man," Chris throws him a friendly high-five. Chris chuckles once again and the next camper pulls up to the dock. It is a rather pleasent looking girl with dark, chocolate colored hair pulled back into a ponytail. She calmly walks down the dock to Chris. "Wendy, what's going on?" The girl smiles, but says nothing. Chris doesn't seem to care, and merely shrugs. The next camper is also a girl, her eyes lowered to ground, she begins shuffling her way to the other campers. "You must be Hannah. Welcome to Total drama Island!" This girl does not smile, nor does she even look up. She hurries over to the other campers without so much as a whimper. "Man, what is it with these chicks?" Chris mutters, somewhat annoyed. A boy jumps off the boat, a smug gleam in his eyes. "Hey Morgan. Good luck, bro." The boy scoffs. "Luck? Luck is for chumps." Slightly amused, Chris shakes his head. "It's gonna be a loooong season.." Another boy steps off the boat, he looks across the dock at the other contestants. "Is this my competition? Why not just gimme the check now?" the boy spat. Chris frowns. "How's it goin' Edward?" The boy sneers. "Pretty good, I just won $5,000,000." "Yeah, you'll last long." Chris whispers under his breath. Next was a haughty looking girl. "Everybody, Rachael," Chris throws his arms out. Rachael walks to the other side of the dock and stands between Charlie and Wendy. Charlie puts out his hand. "Hey babe, hows it shakin'? She turns to him, eyes burning with passionate hate. Charlie lowers his head in fear. Another contender had arrived, she looks slightly confused as she works her way to Chris. "Hello, my name is Victoria. I'm suppose to meet Chris McLean for a television show. Have you seen him?" Chris sighs, and rests his head in his hand. "Um, bra, I'm Chris McLean. This is the show." The girl shrugs, and walks cheerfully over to the other side of the dock. A small, thin boy walks up twiddling his thumbs and mumbling to himself. "Hi, are you Gerald? Chris asks. "Huh? Wha--how'd you know my name?" The boy begins to raise his voice and shake his hands faster. "Dude, it's on your application," Chris backs away slightly, "Try not to get kicked off to early." The boy stops in his tracks. "WHAT?!? Don't say that to me!! You said that to Ezekiel last season and he lost first!!!!" Morgan and Charlie run up and hold him back as he struggles and kicks wildly. Chris, a little disturbed, introduces the next camper. "Uh...anyway...here's Parker!" A short boy with dark brown hair drags his feet over to Chris. "This is Camp? Looks even crappier in real life." Chris smiles, "Yeah, we get that a lot." The boy sighs and walks to the others. "Man, this dock is ricketity." "Ladies and Gents, it's Steven!" A boy stepped off the boat, he had smooth, toffee colored hair and soft eyes. He smiled as he made his way past Chris. "Hey Chris, great to be h--" he stopped as his eyes met Wendy's. His mouth hung slightly ajar, and she turned away blushing. "Dude, you okay?" Chris waved his hand infront of Steven's face. Steven blinked and closed his mouth. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." He lowed his eyes and scrurried over to the other campers. Another camper arrived, a dynamic looking girl with eyes wide open and a dismal frown. "Everyone, this is Francine!" "Oh my! Look at this camp! It's a disaster waiting to happen!" She threw her hand against her head and dropped to her knees, "How will I go on?" "Look, just say hello and get on the other side of the dock." Chris murmured. Francine scoffed, "Huh. Well I guess some PEOPLE just don't appreciate theatrics." Chris ignored her and moved on to the tall sporty boy standing next to him. "Sup dude, you must be Tristan," The boy grabbed Chris and put him in a headlock. "How's it hangin' my man?" Chris struggled in vain against the boy's strength, until Tristan finally released him. "Dude, watch the hair!" Chris snarled as he patted his hair back into formation. Tristan merely laughed and jogged to the others. Chris growled, and moved on to the next camper. "Campers, Jessica!" The girl payed little attention to Chris, as she was caught up with rubbing her hands together. "Dudette, you got somethin' there?" Without looking up, the girl replied. "Wha? Oh. Yeah. I have OCD...and this...crappy hand sanitizer just ran out!!" She chucked the bottle to the ground an stormed towards the other side of the dock rubbing her hands. "Yeah...." Chris looked disturbed. A cheery girl came bouncing up. "Hi! My names Nicole! Hows it going?" "Hey Nicole, why don't you go talk to the other campers?" "Okay-Dokay!" The other campers grimaced as Nicole ran to them. "Hey everybody!" The faint sound of Nicole greeting each and every camper could still be heard as Chris welcomed the next contestant. "Hey Reese, welcome to the camp!" A muscular boy with sandy blonde hair walked up and grabbed Chris's hand. "Hey there, Chris! Great ta be here!" He said enthusiastically as he swung his great arm up and down. "Whoa! Down boy!" Chris said with a hint of fear. Reese released his hand and strode over the dock. ("HI! My names Nicole!!") Rubbing his arm from Reese's handshake, Chris welcomed the next camper to the island. "Contestant number seventeen is Zuma!" A thin girl with many peircings and a sour frown walked down the dock. "Pleasure." She said almost sarcastically as she looked at the other contenders. "And here's Andrew!" A well-dressed boy calmly strolled past Chris. "Good aftanoon ma good mayn." He spoke with a deep southern drawl. "And who do we hayve heya?" He said charmingly to Francine. "Wha hello ma deya," he said, taking her hand. "Oh my! What is a girl to do?" Francine batted her eyelashes. Chris chuckled. "Weirdo. Speaking of which, Laura everybody!" A grim looking girl jumped, literally, off the boat. "Chris McLean! Whats up my brother?" She gave Chris a quick punch in the arm. "Watch the skin, bra!" Chris said aggrivated. "Huh. Weird bunch we got this season. Hey everyone! It's Shannon!" A tall, slighty overweight girl pranced gracefully over the dock's surface, took one look at the camp and screamed. "Oh my GOD! Look at this grime! ohmygodohmygodohmygod!!!!!!!" Nicole scrurried other from the sidelines and took Shannon's hand. "Hi! I'm Nicole! C'mon!" Nicole pulled the distraught girl onto the sidelines of the dock with undying cheerfulness. The next camper arrived holding a Magic 8 Ball. He shook it fiercely. "Magic 8 Ball, will I win this season?" the pyramid inside bobbed up and down. "Ask Again Later." "Arg!!" The boy dropped to his knees. "Everyone, this is Kevin." Chris seemed slightly concerned. "Hey Chris. Hey Everybody." The boy replied in a somewhat uninterested voice before shuffling his way to the other campers. ("Hey there! I'm Nicole!!") The last camper arrived, his eyes were relaxed, his shirt was somewhat crooked and his hair was wild and uncombed. "Hey dudes. I'm...," he yawns, "David." "Welcome to Wawanakwa bro," Chris seemed pleased that this camper didn't try to shake or yell at him. Chris turned and beckoned to the camera. "There you have it! The 22 new teens have all arrived for the new season! Join us next time on Total....Drama....Island!"